


Feels so Real

by DoreyG



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blowjobs, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, First Time, Hotel Sex, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope we can still be friends after this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels so Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



“I hope we can still be friends after this,” Eames says sincerely after the first hour, with big hand resting possessively on his hip and fingers twitching like he’s longing for a cigarette, “Seriously: I’d hate for this to ruin our deep and sincere bond, darling.”

He considers that for about half a second.

…After having had the best snog, handjob and blowjob of his life all within the space of half a day and one reasonably priced hotel.

“Fuck friendship,” he decides firmly, batting Eames’ hand away and swiftly moving to straddle the man’s stomach, “this is far more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tigriswolf at Comment_Fic a few years back, and rediscovered a few days ago!


End file.
